Ice Assasin
by Setzu
Summary: Koaru keeps having horrible nightmares about a young girl assasin, and then a woman who claims to know her shows up, announcing trouble. Bad summary I know, but please read it. I'm changing this story to be rated R just to be sure...
1. Authors Note

Setzu-  
  
All right, I have only seen up to a few episodes after Kenshin leaves for Kyoto to fight Shishio Makoto, and therefor don't know everything about Rurouni Kenshin. So not everything will be as it might in the series. This story is placed after everything like the fight with Shishio and Enishi etc, it is once again a time of peace, or so it seemed for the Kenshin- Gumi.  
  
I'm also not aware of the exact history of each character, like for Koaru and Kenshin, so some of it won't be like you've read or know. I'll be making stuff up, though I wouldn't mind if you let me know what their history is if I get it wrong. Also, in this Fic, I'm making Karou 20 and Kenshin 30 since I don't know their real age in the series, this as well would be much appreciated if someone would tell me.  
  
This is my first Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic so reviews would be wonderful, whether good or bad. Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy the first Chapter! ^-^ 


	2. Nightmares

Ice Assasin

Chapter One: Nightmares

Author: Setzu

Rated: R

The rain pounded against the earth as it dropped from the clouds, which hid the brilliant moon. The wind had picked up exceedingly since the summer storm had begun, making the trees sway wildly and clothe that had been meant to dry on the line blown away to never be seen again.

Several figures lurked among the shadows nervously, each shadow sweeping its gaze down the deserted ally way with both determination and terror. They barely made any sound as they fought the wind and continued on their swift, quiet way, only murmuring to each other when needed.

A small figure watched from atop a near by roof, cold and calculating with it's gaze. A smirk was prompted onto the lips of the cruel shadow as it began to trail them. It could hear the slight clanking of their swords even over all the wind and rain, and so could find them even when it couldn't see them. It jumped off the roof it was running on and landed to the ground with ease and stealth. It watched the several samurai come to a stop and go into a dark building. Slowly it crept inside along with them, not one of them seeming to realize this.

It followed them until one of them stopped and lit a candle. After sliding open a nearby shoji door he motioned for his comrades to enter. It ducked into the shadows and resolved to stay crouched in the shadows near the room so it could hear.

"How much longer do you think the Revolution will last?" One asked as he sat down.

"I don't know, it can't be much longer though." Replied another.

"It doesn't matter right now when the Revolution will end, we need to focus on staying alive right now. I have a feeling we've been followed for the last few days, along with a bad, bad feeling." Each man turned to look at the one they called their leader, Ichuro Makishimo of the Onigumi, a relatively new group that formed about half way through the revolution. Each man eyed each other nervously, a chill forming down his spine.

"You have a good intuition," Came a cold feminine voice. Each man swiveled his head to the shoji door as it slowly slid open. Ice blue eyes pierced each mans soul as they looked at her. She was small, must be around twelve at the most, yet the air that hung around her questioned her appearance. She had dark raven hair that was tied back into a high ponytail, and a smirk graced the lips.

Ichuro stood up cautiously as he watched the girl, wondering how on earth a small thing such as her could make him and his men so nervous.

"What, are you doing here child? Go back to your mother," His voice shook slightly and he held in the urge to jump when a crack of thundered roared.

"You're quaking, not much of a samurai are you?" Came the cold voice again, she let out a small, chilling laugh.

"None of you are worthy to be called a samurai." And with that she lunged at them, piercing each of their necks with the kodachies that she had hid behind her. Not a scream was heard, only sound of metal and flesh meeting. The girl put her kodachies away when she had finished her task. Her eyes calmed down a bit and turned into a darker blue. She wiped some of the blood from her face as she walked out of the room and once again out into the storm.

The girl stopped in the middle of the street, letting the rain-wash away the blood she had taken. Another woman, much older, but similar in physical looks came out and joined her from the shadows. The girl let a rare smile curve onto her lips as she gazed up at the figure.

"How did I do mama?"

"Well my Kaoru, well."

Kaoru shot up from her bed, sweat beads pouring down her head. She panted heavily as she reached a shaking hand to her face to see if there was any blood. She closed her eyes then opened them again, finally beginning to calm down.

It had been a little over a week now that she had been having such horror filled nightmares, each one had the little girl in it and each time she was killing someone new, but never had the little girl been named. Why had the woman called the girl her name? Surely it couldn't have been herself when she was little, she told herself. It was impossible, a ridiculous idea, but, what other explanation could there be? Each dream seemed so real, almost as if it were a memory. This scared Kaoru like nothing else. If it were really a memory, then she'd killed so many people, she'd been so cold, but why couldn't she seem to remember it all?

A knock at her door made her jump in surprise and she whipped her gaze to her door. She hid her shaky hands under her covers as she called for the visitor to come in. The shoji door slid open gently and a red headed man came in, his violet eyes concerned.

"Are you alright miss Kaoru?" He questioned as he looked at her pale sweating figure. He knew she had been having nightmares, for each night he could hear her tossing and turning, and each night he came to her room and watched over her, trying to find someway he could help her, but none came. Her dreams were something she would have to fight alone, as much as he hated to admit.

He had noticed lately though that her dreams not only seemed to plague her when she was asleep. He would watch her as she would be practicing or sitting on the porch, and she would space out for a moment, a look of horror coming across her face until she snapped out of it. He tried to get it out of her, by asking if she was okay or what was wrong, but she kept denying anything was wrong and would just paste a smile on her face he knew wasn't real.

"I'm fine Kenshin." She once again placed a smile on her face in hopes of calming the Rurouni and getting him to leave. She figured he probably knew by now that she had been having nightmares, but she didn't want to worry him more by telling him the gruesome dreams.

Kenshin sighed and nodded, realizing he wasn't going to get anything out of her again. He smiled at her kindly, letting her know she could tell him when ever and got up.

"Breakfast is almost ready, that it is." And with that he left and Kaoru stared after him, a small sigh escaping her lips. She got up and put on her usual out fit before opening the shoji doors and walking towards the kitchen. With a deep breath she entered and smiled at everyone, intent on showing that nothing was wrong.

"Hey busu, you finally woke up!" Piped up Yahiko as he grinned, "I think you get more ugly sleep than you do beauty sleep because boy you don't…Ow!" Yahiko clutched his head as Kaoru smacked him before sitting down and grabbing his food.

"Just for that Yahiko I get some of your food." She smiled and started eating his food. Yahiko groaned and glared.

"Give me back my food Busu!"

"No! You brought it upon yourself."

"I was only telling the truth!"

"You're also cleaning the dojo floor today."

"Kaoru!"

Kenshin couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the two as they continued there morning routine. He ate his breakfast quietly, just watching and listening until some rice came and hit him in the face. He lifted his eyes to the two other occupants of the room, each looking as innocent as they could and pointing at each other. With a grin he got up, rice bowl in hand and began walking past the two. Each let a sigh out; not realizing that Kenshin had stopped behind them rather than continuing.

Sanosuke walked through the dojo gates but stopped as he heard two familiar screams accompanied by a running Kenshin who was being chased by a rice covered Kaoru and rice covered Yahiko. He continued to chew on the toothpick that hung from the corner of his mouth as he watched the entertainment. This was the Kamiya dojo all right.

Kaoru shook her head and smiled a real smile as she redressed after her bath. After Kenshin had dumped the rice on both her and Yahiko they had chased him until they became to tired, and then Koaru went to take a bath to clean up.

She walked out once dressed and went to sit on the porch, just wanting to watch the clouds roll by and feel the wind on her face. After the rice incident Kenshin had gone to the market to get some tofu and other necessities for the nights dinner, and Yahiko and Sanosuke went to visit Megumi, so she was all by herself for once.

She was about to really relax and take a nap when another one of her nightmare images snapped her to attention. This time it was fleeting, just a picture of the young Kaoru standing over a bloodied body before disappearing. She dropped her head into her hands and groaned.

"Why me? Why must I keep seeing these images, what do they mean? I've never fought like that in my life," She murmured to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut.

The rustling of a nearby bush made her look up, but after scanning the bushes she didn't see anything. She slowly got up and shook head. She was getting paranoid, perhaps she should go see Megumi about this.

Again the rustling of bushes happened and she looked around. The way the bushes rustled wasn't because of the wind. Someone must be here.

"Yahiko, if that is you and you're trying to scare me then you might as well stop now," She said sternly, but she received no reply. She could feel her heart rate speed up as she swiveled around when she heard someone land behind her. It was a woman a little taller then her with dark black hair that had hints of purple in it, and sharp green eyes. A grin was played across the lips as the woman stared at her, waiting for her to do something. She was dressed in a simple outfit somewhat like Sanosuke's, except her pants were black as well as her jacket that was tied shut.

"You look just like you did all those years ago Kaoru-chan!" exclaimed the woman with a grin as she tossed her braided hair behind her. Koaru gave her a confused look, calming down a bit at the cheerful attitude of the person.

"Do, I know you?" She asked nervously. The woman returned the confused look as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't remember me?"

"No, I'm sorry but I don't…" The woman groaned and banged her head against the wall before looking at a very confused Kaoru.

"Perhaps my name will ring a bell. I am Setzu, Miyaki Setzu." Kaoru still shook her head, although she felt like she knew this girl, she didn't.

"This isn't good, not at all."

"Why?"

"If you don't remember then you're in trouble, there are people after you Kaoru-chan." Kaoru's eyes widened. People after her? Why on earth.The dreams.They.They must have been real.

"Kaoru-chan, you and I used to be assassins in training when we were little."


	3. Visits

Ice Assasin

Chapter Two: Visits and Knowledge

Author: Setzu

Rated: R

Kaoru's eyelids fluttered slightly as she felt something cold on her forehead. She reached a hand up and opened her eyes as she grabbed the object. It was a wet cloth, a newly placed one since it was still very cold. She lifted her gaze and glanced around the room until it landed on the woman form earlier who was sitting near the door to her room. She groaned and plopped her head back to her pillow, it hadn't been a dream.

"Kaoru, I know you're confused, but we need to talk."

"Yes, if what you say is true then we do." Came Kaoru's soft reply. She just stared at the ceiling trying to take everything in. When no reply was given she turned her head slightly and saw Setzu sigh, obviously she didn't know where to begin.

"You don't remember anything?" Setzu asked again

"Well, I've been having nightmares lately, of a small girl who looks like me. She… Kept killing people. They seem so real."

"Yes, you are dreaming of yourself Kaoru. We were assassins when we were young, our mothers trained us." At the word Mother, Kaoru snapped her eyes to Setzu. She had never known her mother, or so she thought.

"That is impossible. In my dreams I was about twelve, my mother died when I was a toddler." Setzu shook her head vigorously.

"No, your mother as well as mine died when we were fourteen, where did you get the idea she died when you were little?"

"Dr. Genzai told me." At her own answer her eyes widened. Dr. Genzai. He had told her most about her mother since he had been a close friend of the family, could he have lied? Why would he though? She watched as some sort of recognition lit Setzu's features.

"That old man is still alive? Ha! Imagine that," She muttered with a grin as she rested a hand on her crossed leg.

"Well, why don't we go and talk to that old geezer, he's bound to have some answers since I don't know why you don't remember me or your past, you should." With a grin she walked over and hauled a startled Kaoru to her feet and began dragging her out of the dojo. It felt oddly right though, like her and the woman did this all the time.

"I walk myself thank you very much!" Kaoru told her indignantly as she took her arm out of Setzu's hold. Setzu laughed and held her hands up in defense.

"Alright, I just got a bit excited Kaoru-chan." Kaoru sighed and nodded.

"I know, but you have to wait a minute I have to leave a note for the others."

"Oh you mean that weird red head guy I've seen around here?"

"You've been spying on us!?"

"Hey, I had to make sure it was you!" Kaoru grumbled as she walked back into the dojo and left a note in the kitchen for when Kenshin and Yahiko came home. Then the two headed off for a visit to Dr. Genzai.

Dr. Genzai grumbled as he finished another patient and headed to the door of his hospital where the obnoxious pounding wasn't stopping.

"Hold it, I'm coming already! Don't you have any respect for an old man?!" He shouted as he opened the door and was greeted with a serious Kaoru and a glaring Setzu. His eyes bulged slightly at the sight of Setzu.

"Oh, this can't be good."

"You got that right old man, long time no see," Setzu smirked as she cracked her knuckles, it reminded Kaoru of Sanosuke. She stared at the older man and sighed.

"We must talk."

"Yes, yes. Follow me then." He motioned for the both to follow him and they headed to a back room. He got out some teacups and set them on the table in the middle of the room where they all sat. He began to pour some tea but stopped.

"We don't need Tea now old man, we need answers," Hissed Setzu. She knew Dr.Genzai, and she didn't mind the man at all, he was quite nice, but she wanted answers. He set the teacup down and stared at them both.

"Is it true Dr.Genzai? Was my mother and I an assassin?" Questioned Kaoru softly. Dr.Genzai Sighed.

"Yes, you were, and a remarkable one at that. By age ten you were just as good as the top assassins in the world. Your mother taught you everything she could teach you about being an assassin; something your father wasn't pleased about," He closed his eyes replaying images of Kaoru and her mother when they would come in to be checked up or to have some scrapes and cuts fixed after training.

"Why don't I remember this?"

"Because you had a head injury on one of your missions, the one your mother was killed in. You tried to save her when the building was set aflame, but you couldn't and went unconscious. When you awoke, you remembered nothing. Your father forbade me to tell you anything of your past with your mother. That is when he began to teach you the Kasshin Ryuu technique."

Kaoru sat in wonder, her mind in her own little world filled with awe. Her mother was an assassin, as well as she. Her life was a lie. She had thought she was so innocent, yet, in her past she had killed so many. The angry voice of Setzu drew her back to reality.

"You fool! Because she can't remember she can't protect herself! She has old enemies who are looking for her, wanting her blood on their sword," she spat as she stood up. She punched the wall angrily and breathed deeply.

"She has men after her? She will be fine, she has Kenshin."

"That red head? How is he supposed to protect her? He's so short." She commented as she calmed down, though she was still hissing quietly.

"He is the Battousai."

"Battousai?" Stated a surprised Setzu. She gave Kaoru a funny look. "I'll be damned, you got the Battousai living with you?" She let a small laugh out and shook her head, gazing at the Dr. Genzai again, "That maybe, but he can't fight all of her battles for her."

"Is there anyway I can regain my memory?" Kaoru spoke again, staring intently at Dr. Genzai. She had to admit Setzu was right. Kenshin couldn't fight all of her battles for her, and she hated it when she always had to be protected. The Kasshin Ryuu was not enough.

"It's been so long, I don't think you can regain your memory Kaoru." He shook his head sadly, not knowing what else to say or do. They each turned their head towards Setzu who had her eyes closed and was leaning against the wall of the place.

"There might be away."

"What?" Pressed Kaoru, she would do anything, she needed those memories, no matter how horrible, they were a part of her.

"Fight me."


	4. Fight!

Ice Assasin

Chapter Three: Fight!

Author: Setzu

Rated: R

"How would fighting help me regain any lost memory?" asked a confused Kaoru. She tossed the idea around in her head. Obviously Setzu was still an assassin, or at least still working with what her mother had taught her. Kaoru however only knew the Kasshin Ryuu. She watched a small smirk slide onto Setzu's face.

"You will see, follow me Kaoru-chan. Another time old Geezer," Setzu tossed over her shoulder as she headed out to the streets. Kaoru quickly scrambled up and bowed to Dr. Genzai before running after Setzu.

"Wait will ya!" Dr.Genzai just watched the two leave before getting up with a shake of his head. The peace at the Kamiya Dojo wasn't going to last much longer.

"Kaoru-dono?" Called out Kenshin as he and Yahiko walked through the gates of the Kamiya dojo. Kenshin looked around curiously as both he and Yahiko walked into the kitchen. He set down the container of tofu as Yahiko shrugged.

"The busu's probably sleeping, it is late afternoon and she's been going to bed earlier lately, almost like she doesn't get enough sleep," Yahiko told Kenshin, but he could see it didn't help much, he could see the worry in his eyes. He sighed and leaned against the counter as Kenshin went to check and see if Kaoru was in her room, when he noticed a piece of paper. He looked at it curiously.

"Hey Kenshin! She's not here, she's at Dr. Genzai's," He called out. When Kenshin reappeared he shoved the note to him. "I'm going to go do the dojo floors before she comes back and gives me more work to do," He grumbled as he stalked off.

Kenshin read the letter and sighed. Perhaps she went to see him about her nightmares, though he would have though she'd gone to Megumi, she might be busy. Relieved he went and began the task of cooking the tofu.

Yahiko grumbled as he walked into the dojo with a bucket filled with more water. He had at least half of the dojo floor scrubbed, and already it was beginning to get dark out. The sun was half way down and the air was becoming slightly chillier. He wondered what Kaoru was doing at Dr.Genzai's that was taking her so long. Maybe she was playing with Ayame or Suzume?

He got down on his knees and put the rag in the bucket of water, ringed it out, and started to clean again. Normally he would have put up more of a fight and try for a different punishment since he hated this one so much, but he didn't want to push her. He could tell she wasn't getting much sleep and at first had teased her that she and Kenshin had been 'getting it on too much', though he knew that those two haven't even admitted their feelings for one another yet, and had received a hard smack for it too.

But he had cut down on the teasing after he realized that something must really be wrong, though he never asked. If Kaoru wanted to tell him she would let him know. He put the cloth into the bucket and wiped his sweaty brow, and was about the reach for it again when he heard voices. He turned got up and walked to the dojo door and peaked around the corner. He saw Kaoru and was about to greet her and ask her what took so long when he noticed the other girl and the serious looks on their faces. He hadn't seen those kinds of looks for a long time. He slipped into the shadows and watched them walk in.

"Are you ready Kaoru-chan?" Kaoru-chan? She must be a friend of Kaoru's if she's letting her call her that, but he's never met her. He watched curiously as they each turned and faced each other.

"Yes, I want to remember." Remember what, he wondered? His eyes widened as he watched her grab her bokken and the other girl draw a sword. They were going to fight! He quietly snuck out as he watched them charge at eachother. They were really fighting, not just sparring, he needed to get Kenshin. He quietly and slowly slipped from the shadows and out the door of the dojo.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" Yahiko yelled as he skidded into the kitchen. Kenshin immediately looked up and stiffened at the boys worried look.

"What is wrong Yahiko?" He walked over to the boy trying to calm him down.

"Kaoru, She's…"

"What Yahiko?" He tried to ask in a calm voice, but his eyes betrayed his calmness. Something was wrong with Kaoru and he needed to know.

"I was cleaning the dojo floor when she and some other girl came in. The other girl called her Kaoru-chan, so I figured she was a friend of Kaoru's, but, then, they began fighting!"

"Sparing?" Questioned Kenshin hopefully.

"No, real fighting. Kaoru has her bokken and the girl is carrying a sword, a real Japanese sword."

"You stay here, that you should while I go help Kaoru."

"No! I'm coming with!" With that said both ran off towards the dojo.

Setzu smirked at Kaoru, her new opponent. She would start out slow, and then get more and more fierce. Hopefully under such pressure, this would bring out the old assassin in Kaoru.

"Are you ready Kaoru-chan?" She questioned carefully. Even if she said no she would attack, in a real fight you couldn't just make a time out.

"Yes, I want to remember." As the last word left Kaoru's mouth Setzu charged. She swung her sword to slice at Kaoru, but Kaoru ducked and made a swipe at Setzu with her bokken. The two went on for several minutes like that before Setzu decided it was time to get a bit rougher. As Kaoru swung her bokken down at Setzu, she quickly ducked to the side and did a roundhouse kick into Kaoru's stomach.

Kaoru skidded to the dojo floor, breathing heavily and covered in sweat which poured down her head. She clutched her stomach as she looked up to Setzu. The woman's eyes had slowly turned into a bright flashing green.

"Get up," Setzu demanded in a low dangerous voice as she looked down at Kaoru. She smirked as she watched her slowly get up. Right as Kaoru got up she attacked again, swiping her legs under feet and hitting the butt of her sword into her already bruised stomach. Kaoru gasped, her eyes going wide as she hit the hard ground again.

It was at that moment that Kenshin and Yahiko came to the dojo, each of their eyes wide at the scene. Kenshin seethed as he watched the woman fight Kaoru, his eyes turning their deadly amber color. He slid his sword out of his sheath and Setzu turned to face him. She glared at the red headed man.

"Stay out of this Battousai. This is not a fight for you."

"That it is when you are involving my friends," His voice was monotone as he spoke. He began to walk towards Kaoru, intent on stopping this fight. He watched as she got up and looked at him. She was clutching her stomach and a dribble of blood was trailing down her chin. He cursed himself for not arriving sooner.

"No Kenshin. No," His eyes widened at Kaoru's comment and he stopped in his tracks as she turned to the woman and charged her with her bokken. Surely she didn't think she could win the fight against the woman with a bokken?

Setzu smirked and dodged Kaoru's attempt to attack her as she brought her blade up and sliced the Bokken in half.

"Tsk, now you don't have anything to fight with. You boy," Setzu motioned to Yahiko as she flung her braid behind her. He looked around for a minute then pointed to himself. Setzu rolled her eyes and nodded.

"There is a bag next to you, give Kaoru-chan the weapons in there," She winked at Kenshin who glared back at her. Yahiko did as he was told and grabbed the bag he hadn't noticed before, and pulled out two Kodachies. They were absolutely beautiful. On the handle of both kodachies were dragons, carved out with small sapphire jewels as the dragon's eyes. He walked over to Kaoru and handed them to her while whispering to her.

"Just let Kenshin fight her."

"No, now go and stand by Kenshin," Yahiko stared in wonder at his Sensei, there was something different about her. Her voice was almost like Kenshin's when he was fighting as Battousai. He backed away nervously.

Kaoru fumbled with the weapons for a moment, not sure on how to use them, but fought the best she could with them when Setzu charged again. Setzu dodged each attack of Kaoru's with the ease and grace of the assassin she was. However, Kaoru was a different story. She kept getting hit and thrown to the ground, and was sweating like she never had in her life and was breathing very heavily. Kenshin and Yahiko attempted to intervene several times, but each time Kaoru demanded them to stay back. Kenshin didn't know how much more he could take before he would ignore Kaoru's wishes and stop the fight, he wasn't even sure why they were fighting.

Setzu drew in a deep breath as she kicked Kaoru to the ground, her sword pressed to Kaoru's neck. She ignored the Battousai and the boy.

"You're weak Kamiya, you and your whole family, that is why they died," She could see that just fighting wasn't enough to anger Kaoru and bring out the assassin within, so she'd taunt her about her family's death which was sure to make an impact. She wasn't fond of the decision, but it had to be done. Kaoru needed to be an assassin again for her own sake.

Kaoru's eyes widened and she glared up at Setzu who was smirking down at her.

"Your family was worthless, they died because of you. Your still weak and worthless. You need the Battousai to fight all your battles for you," She hissed. She could feel the anger boiling within Kenshin for treating Kaoru like this, but she let a smile curve to her lips when she saw it paid off.

Kaoru closed her eyes, trying to calm her seething breath. Her bangs covered her eyes, so when she opened them only Setzu could see their icy color and the rage they held. Setzu let out a laugh.

"Is little Kaoru mad? Then fight me with all you have!" She jumped away and let Kaoru get up with her kodachies, and watched as the young girl took a fighting stance. A deadly air riveted around her that shocked the two men watching. Kaoru let out a chilling laugh as Sanosuke and Megumi entered behind Kenshin. They had been on their way to visit when they heard the ruckus and came to check out the problem, but never had they expected to see this. All watched as Kaoru and Setzu truly began to fight, each drawing blood from the other until they came to a stand off. Setzu once again had her sword to Kaoru's neck, but this time metal pressed against her own skin as well. Kaoru's eyes flashed icily as she pressed her Kodachies a bit harder into Setzu's neck, drawing a thin line of blood.

"I remember."

"Good."

Each withdrew their weapons from each other, and stood staring for a moment, lost in their own world. Setzu finally sighed and slid her sword into her sheath and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and neck.

"Your sheathes for the kodachies are in the bag, welcome back Kaoru-chan," She said rather cheerfully as she slapped Kaoru on the back. Everyone stared at the braided woman utterly confused at the change of personality. Sanosuke leaned over and whispered to Megumi.

"Think she has a personality disorder?" Setzu turned slowly and glared at Sanosuke who in turn held up his hands in defense.

"What did you say!"

"Nothing!"

"Better not have," Kaoru laughed, her eyes returning to their usual color as she retrieved the sheath from the bag and placed her new kodachies in them. She turned to Kenshin who stared unsure at her. She sighed and walked over to him, hugging him. Slowly he hugged her back.

"Don't worry Kenshin, I'll explain it to you, to all of you."

"That you should Kaoru. You had me scared for awhile, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, now come, all of you. Setzu and I have much to explain."


	5. Explanations and Intruders

Authors note-

I would quickly like to thank all the people who had taken the time to read this and review it, so thank you KaollaSU-Cahn, White Moon Universe Guard, and Reese Cup. I really do appreciate it. Also, I would like to inform you that I will be gone for the next two weeks, 23-5, so I will not be able to update. I apologize for this and as soon as I'm back I will try to start the next chapter.

Also, in the series, Megumi is called fox-lady, Kaoru a raccoon, and Sanosuke a rooster-head. I was hoping some of you might be able to help me come up with an animal nickname for Setzu. Well, now that that is done, on with the story! I hope you enjoy.

Ice Assasin

Chapter Four: Explanations and Intruders.

Author: Setzu

Rated: R

Candles lit the small, but cozy entertaining room of the Kamiya dojo, and the cool night breeze washed in through the ajar windows. It was quiet as the Kenshin-Gumi took their place. Sanosuke as usual had a toothpick hanging from the corner of his mouth as he leaned sluggishly against the wall, just waiting for the talking to begin. Megumi, Yahiko, and Kaoru each sat on the floor cross legged like the Indians, while Setzu took a similar position to Sanosuke, but behind Kaoru. Kenshin watched them all from his spot on the ground near the door. He was sitting with one knee raised, his sword leaning against it as he tilted his head down so his dark red bangs covered his eyes.

Kenshin was relieved to say the least when Kaoru promised to explain the situation. He had been almost livid when he watched that woman, the one who called herself Setzu, hurting his Kaoru. He turned his gaze to the lean woman, and violet and green eyes clashed. Her eyes held strength and determination as she stared into his orbs, a small smirk coming to her lips before turning away.

"Alright, I understand you all don't like me at the moment."

"No kidding!" Muttered Yahiko, but he quickly shut up at the glare he received from both Kaoru and Setzu.

"As I was saying, I understand your all mad at me, but that fight was a necessity , I could think of no other way to return her to her former self."

"Former self?" Questioned Megumi with a raised brow. Here Kaoru took over, not giving Setzu a chance to explain, wanting to do it herself.

"When I was young I was an assassin," She waited for collective gasps of shock to happen before unwillingly looking at them. What would they think now that they knew Koaru Kamiya, the 'oh so innocent and peaceful' Kaoru, had been a killer, and assassin? She willed her gaze to Kenshin's soft violet eyes, and they showed surprise, but there was no trace of disgust to her relief.

"My mother was an assassin, and so trained me to be one when I was at the age of 7, that's when I met Setzu since her mother as well was an assassin, and a friend of my mothers. We trained until I was ten when I got my first assignment, and from there I entered the end of the Bakamatsu," Kaoru's gaze never left Kenshin's as she spoke, and inwardly Setzu smirked at her friend. Obviously they cared much for each other; they just needed a little push.

"I mostly did my work alone, though at times I would do some assignments with Setzu. She was my only friend back then. I was definitely not as open and carefree then, like I am now. In fact, back then I was known as the Ice Assassin. Anyway, my last job was when I was fourteen, when my mother died in a fire. I tried to save her but went unconscious, when I awoke I didn't remember my past at all," Kaoru clutched the fabric of her clothe as the images popped into her head. She could remember the roaring of the fire in her ears and her cries for her mother as she tried to look for her among the licking flames. The falling of the beams upholding the establishment and the horror she felt when she saw her mother, unconscious and already being eaten by the flames. Then another beam fell and her world went black. Here her knew life began when she woke up to the face of Dr. Genzai and her father.

She slowly opened her eyes as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew it was Setzu with out having to turn, the girl had been through similar circumstances. She also lost her mother at fourteen, but not to the flames, no, Setzu's mother had been caught by the police, those same damn police that set the building on fire and beheaded.

"Why does Jou-chan have to regain her memory though? Isn't she better off not remembering such horrible times?" Came Sanosuke's question as he watched the two ladies in front of him. He tilted his head at Setzu, watching her eyes flick over him as she let go of Kaoru's shoulder. He wondered at the brief show of pain in her eyes before it vanished as if it had never came.

"Because she has old enemies that want her blood," Setzu turned her gaze away from Sanosuke, not liking the tingle he sent down her spine when their eyes had met. She turned her attention to Kaoru, since she hadn't yet had the chance to explain the situation to her either. "There was a man named Yugamu Makishimo who was a top swords man along with his brother Ichuro Makishimo, they both worked for the Onigumo organization. I doubt you've heard of them, since they formed near the end of the revolution and didn't last long at all, but they had a few very talented swords men. It was on a stormy night that Ichuro was killed by and assassin," She didn't need to say whom the assassin was for them all to know who had done it. Kaoru just stared at the wall in front of her, not a flicker of emotion passing on her face at the name. Though inside her stomach was turning and her heart was beating so loud it was a wonder no one heard it.

"I heard recently that Yugamu was searching for the one who killed his brother Ichuro, and has been searching through every town and city in Japan. I'm not sure who his sources are but apparently he found out that you were here, and last I heard he was on his way. I came to see if it was true since I hadn't seen you since your mother died. You all know the rest."

Each sat, pondering and taking all this sudden information in. Who had ever thought that Kaoru was an assassin? Or at least had been. Sanosuke couldn't help but grin and think, oh well, no more making her mad. He stopped leaning against the wall and stretched, letting an annoying yawn out. Setzu glared at him and he winked back. She looked at him surprised, not expecting that and turned away, a hint of pink noticeable on her cheeks.

"Just let me know when the fun begins okay Jou-chan? I've been wanting a good fight for a long time," He smirked and hit his fist together as Yahiko hopped up.

"Yea! I'll be able to use everything you've taught me on them!" Kaoru looked at them all, unsure.

"Don't you all hate me? I've killed so many. Besides, I don't want to get any of you involved, if you got hurt..." She ended quietly. It was true, if they got hurt because of her she didn't know what she would do.

"Don't be silly Tanuki, we wouldn't let you endure this alone. What are friends for? Besides, Kenshin has killed and we still love him." Pointed out Megumi as she smiled gently at Kaoru. Despite all their fighting they were quite close.

"I will not let you fight alone, ever." The firm voice of Kenshin washed over Kaoru and she turned too look at him, her eyes sparkling and a smile on her face.

"Thank you, all of you. Now it is late, and so we should all head to bed," She suggested as she got up. Kenshin smiled and walked with her out as Megumi and Yahiko followed. Sanosuke and Setzu were the only two left.

"Well, I better get going to my room. I'll be staying here at Kaoru's tonight since it's so late, not to mention I get to annoy you." Pointed out Sanosuke, a broad grin spread across his features as he headed to the door. He glanced over his shoulder and saw her glare as she stomped past him. He chuckled and watched her head outside. He followed her curiously.

"Aren't you staying here?"

"I came on such short notice I doubt Kaoru was able to fix up a room for me," Setzu stated as she started to climb a large tree in which she planned on sleeping in for the night. It was warm out so she didn't have to worry about getting sick.

"You can use my room if you want. You don't have to worry, I don't bite," He teased as he leaned against the railing that was attached to the porch. Setzu smirked down at him as she got comfy on a branch.

"Sorry, I don't like sleeping with farm animals rooster-head. They smell a bit too much for my tastes," She motioned to his spiky hair and grinned at him. He growled and stood up.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you get cold or something," He stomped off and she couldn't help but laugh. He was cute when he was upset. She blinked and shook her head. She must be really tired if she just thought that. With a shrug she closed her eyes and let herself succumb to sleep.

The gentle breeze swayed the leaves and branches, making them rustle and creek as the moon shined brightly from it's spot high in the sky. The streets were deserted and the occasional leaves would blow across the ground, the only unnatural sound of the night was a very quiet, almost nonexistence snore of the figure hidden in the shadows and embrace of the tree and it's leave.

Setzu shifted slightly in her sleep before continuing, not making a sound. Turquoise eyes prowled through the Kamiya dojo yard, looking for any signs of life, not noticing the woman in the trees. When the figure decided it was safe it came from the bushes in which it was hiding, holding the sword at it's side so it didn't clank.

It was so close to the porch, taking its time on its journey. The moon shined down upon it, making the features more noticeable and more distinctive to that of a man's. Shaggy brown hair covered the flat forehead where sweat beads rolled down. The only mistake the man created was when he stepped on a twig, and a small crack could be heard in the silent air.

Setzu's eyes flew open, her ears trained to wake her up when they heard danger. Her green eyes gazed down from her perch and landed on the man attempting to climb the porch stairs quietly. She smirked, an intruder huh? He didn't seem to know quite what he was doing, other wise he would have stopped when he cracked the twig and be more alert.

With incredible stealth she climbed down the tree, making sure to stay in the shadows. She saw a flash of amber eyes in the shadows near the house. She nodded to the shadow when their eyes met and the eyes closed going away. She knew the Battousai had been alerted the same way as her when the twig snapped. Undoubtedly now he would go to check on Kaoru. She probably hadn't awoken to the twig. She may had regained her memory, but she still had much training needed before she would be as good as she was all those years ago.

She crept closer to the man on the porch, quietly and warily. Suddenly with a burst of speed she drew he sword and brought it to the man's neck. His eyes widened with shock and horror at the feel of cold metal pressed against his flesh. Setzu brought her head inches from him letting her breath wash over his neck and ear.

"Not the most experienced one now are you? What is your purpose?" She hissed, not lessening the pressure of the sword.

"I…I…Have orders."

"To what?" She spat, already quite impatient with the stuttering man. The sound of people coming made her glance up and she saw Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sanosuke. Yahiko and Megumi undoubtedly still asleep.

"To...To scout," She was about to ask the man another question when something suddenly embedded its self into her shoulder. She clenched her teeth shut, not willing to let a cry of pain out for the one who did this. The scared man saw his chance when the blade pressed to his neck lost pressure and he elbowed Setzu in the stomach making her gasp and let go of him, but to his disappointment was caught by Kenshin.

"Setzu!" Cried Kaoru, her eyes wide at the scene. A rather large dagger was in Setzu's left shoulder. Blood poured from the wound, soaking her black jacket. Setzu glanced up at Koaru, then Sanosuke who, to Kenshins slight amusement, went immediately to Setzu's side and helped steady her, heedless of the blood splashing onto his white jacket.

"Let's get you inside."

"I'm fine. Really," She hissed out as she shifted her shoulder and pain shot up her arm. To her great dismay she leaned into Sanosuke, letting him help her stand. Her eyes began to get drowsy and she let a curse out. She was much stronger than this, had been injured worse than this and not fallen unconscious. The dagger must have been poisoned. With a grunt she let her limp body fall into the arms of Sanosuke and succumbed to the placid darkness, not hearing the scream of the intruder as another dagger flew from the shadows and sliced his neck open, killing him.


	6. Poisons and Promises

Ice Assasin

Chapter Five: Poisons and Promises

Author: Setzu

Rated: R

Sweat beads poured down Megumi's head as Sanosuke carefully laid the unconscious Setzu on a nearby mat. Setzu had been unconscious for about ten minutes before Megumi made it outside to see the disaster that had occurred. Setzu's breathing was ragged and shallow, she was sweating up a storm, and her face would occasionally squish up in pain.

"Yahiko, I need you to go get a bucket of cold water and several cloths. Quickly!" The young boy stared at her for a minute before quickly nodding and running off to do as he was told. Kaoru stood off to the side of Megumi, ready to do anything to help her friend with Kenshin behind her hugging her.

"Some one get a light, I don't care who but get it quick," Megumi had on her stern doctor's face as she slowly, gently opened the jacket and slid it off of her bloody shoulder so she could examine the wound closer. She looked at the dagger that was still in the young woman's shoulder, blood was everywhere, and was still pouring from the wound. She needed to close it before Setzu bled to death. Suddenly a lantern was tied above her and she looked up to Sanosuke.

"Sanosuke, I need you to hold her down, even if she's unconscious she might jerk around from the pain. Oh stop blushing, she's still bandaged," Megumi rolled her eyes as she looked at the Sanosuke who was staring at Setzu's bound chest. His cheeks were tinted with a wild blush, even if her chest was bandaged; it was still pretty exposed.

"Sanosuke! Stop looking you pervert!" Cried Kaoru as she smacked him over the head. She glared down at him, her hips on her hands. Sanosuke rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head as he looked up into the scary eyes of Kaoru.

"Heh, sorry little missy. Alright now, to hold her down..." He got into a position right next to Setzu and grabbed her good shoulder with a strong grip, while grabbing her other arm gently but sternly. "I'm ready when you are Megumi."

Megumi nodded and closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and grabbing the hilt of the dagger with a firm grip and pulled. Setzu's body convulsed at the sudden pain and Sanosuke's grip tightened.

"Just a little more," He whispered as Megumi gave a final tug and the dagger was out. More blood began to gush from the wound right as Yahiko skidded in with a bucket of cold water and many, many cloths. Immediately Megumi used the cloths to clean the blood away before bandaging the deep wound. She placed a cold cloth on her head and relaxed slightly, wiping some sweat away from her face.

"I think the worst is over," She sighed and looked up to Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko and Sanosuke, before returning her gaze to the pale Setzu. She couldn't help but feel she was missing something, that there was still something wrong with Setzu, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Kenshin gave Kaoru's shoulder a gentle squeeze in hopes it would help comfort her. It was easy to tell that Kaoru was blaming this on herself. Her fists where clenched and she was staring at her friend with haunted eyes. With out warning Kaoru shoved Kenshin's hand from her shoulder and stormed from the room. No one was surprised when it was Kenshin who followed to find the young lady.

Sanosuke groaned and rubbed his temples before letting his gaze turn to Setzu, determined to stay with her till she woke up. He wondered at the sudden feeling of protectiveness over her but just shrugged it off as he turned to Megumi and began talking about her condition.

Kaoru bursts through the doors of the dojo and out into the yard where the battle had taken place. She glared down at the body of the man who had hurt her friend, her eyes were their icy color as she ruthlessly kicked the dead mans body. She kept muttering curses, kicking harder each time until a pair of arms pulled her away and into a deep hug. She struggled for a few minutes before calming down a little and burying her face into the man's chest and letting her tears out.

"It's not your fault Kaoru, that it isn't," He tried to soothe in a soft voice as he smoothed some of her hair back.

"But it is!" Was her muffled reply as she brought her face away from his chest, "It's because of me this is happening. It's ME they want dead. If only I had gone with my mother in that damn fire, none of this would have happened, none of you would be in danger!"

"You're not the only one who drags danger where ever you go, you should know that! Remember all that we've been through because of MY old enemies and me! We cannot control the past that we cannot, so we must accept it and deal with it! I know this is hard for you Kaoru, but you don't need to be afraid, we are all here for you, I am here for you," Kenshin smiled fondly down at Kaoru as he cupped her cheek, the most intimate action he had ever done to her before. He stared down into her lovely blue orbs that had finally calmed down and held a few tears that slowly slid down her cheek. He brushed his thumbs across her soft cheek and wiped them away with a single stroke.

"Never shall you have to fight alone."

"Oh Kenshin…" Kaoru stared up at him with happy tears. So close, they were so close. She had never seen this kind of affection come from Kenshin before. Of course she knew he cared for her, she just didn't know how deep those feelings went, and she wanted to know, so badly.

"Kenshin, how, how do you feel about me?" She asked nervously, but determined. Kenshin's eyes widened at the question, taken-back.

"I, um, well..."

"Stop the lovey-dovey moment you two! Something's wrong with Setzu, but Megumi doesn't know what it is!" Kenshin and Kaoru turned bright red before racing after Yahiko who had a smug look on his face as he headed back to the room with Setzu.

Kaoru once again bursts through the doors of the dojo as she passed Yahiko and ran into the room with Setzu. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw how pale her figure was and the way her body was moving, as if she was having seizure.

"What's wrong with her Megumi!" She cried frantically as she tried to help Sanosuke keep Setzu down.

"That's the problem, I don't know! It's some kind of poison, but one I've never seen. Here, the dagger smells odd to me, so I'm guessing the smell is the poison but..."

"Give it to me!" Kaoru all but grabbed the dagger from Megumi's hands as she examined it. She sniffed it as Megumi did earlier, her eyes widening as she stared at it in horror.

"Black panther poison."

"Black panther poison?"

"Not now later, now where is it..." Kaoru grabbed Setzu's jacket and began searching through any pockets or item holders that there were. She growled when she didn't find what she was looking for and tried looking in her pant pockets as Sanosuke held Setzu as still as he could. Everyone looked at her oddly, wondering what she was looking for when suddenly she pulled a small bag from one of Setzu's pockets. It was a small bag that was filled with some type of yellowish powder.

"Cup, I need a cup!" She hissed out dangerously. Without hesitation Megumi gave her the cup she had been drinking out of that was filled with water. Kaoru immediately poured the substance in and had Sanosuke tilt her head as she forced Setzu to drink it.

"What is that stuff?"

"I'm not really sure myself Yahiko, but I know it will help with the poison, it did last time."

"She's been poisoned with this before?"

"Yes Megumi, back during the Bakamatsu. The Onigumi were known for the odd poisons they could make or find," Koaru set the cup down and sat back as Setzu stopped twitching and her breathing slowly began to return to normal. She sighed.

"This specific poison is VERY hard to obtain due to that it comes from another country, America I think. I'm not really sure, but I know it comes from two plants, one known as Black Locust, and the other called Panther. Each are poisonous as is, but when mixed together the effects are pretty much immediate. Normally it would kill someone in twenty minutes or so, but since she's been poisoned with it before, I suppose it took a bit longer. Her body knows a little more how to deal with it." They all stared at Setzu in wonder. Twenty minutes? It had been at least forty minutes since they brought her in when she was stabbed.

"I suppose that is all we can do, we'll just have to wait for her to wake up. Why don't we get some sleep?" Suggested Megumi, she could tell everyone was tired, even she was. She turned to usher Sanosuke out but was surprised when he gave a hard stare and gently nudged her out of the room.

"I'll watch her, I'll get you if something happens," He promised as he took his previous spot next to Setzu. Megumi smiled and nodded as she turned and left.

Kaoru laid down in her bed and sighed, ready to fall asleep, but not before making a quiet vow to herself. She had wanted to be like Kenshin and not kill, but she didn't know if she could hold back now. She smirked and promised herself that she would find Yugamu and make him pay for what he had tried to do her friend.

"Sir, the Kamiya girl is indeed in Tokyo as we believed, along with that brat Setzu Miyaki, who interfered with our plans.

"Interfered? Is that why Kazuma is no longer with us?"

"I had to eliminate him when she caught him in the dojo grounds, I am happy to relay though sir that I managed to stab her with a black dagger, she is most likely dead." Laughed a cold feminine voice.

"She does not fall so easily Meimi, you should know that. She survived the last time you stabbed her with that poison. I will think her alive as well as Kamiya Kaoru until I see their bodies with my own eyes, am I understood." Hissed the deep voice, obviously unhappy with the way the young woman was so convinced that her enemy was dead. "Never underestimate you enemy Meimi, never."

"Yes my liege," Whispered Meimi as she slowly retreated from the room. The man trailed his eyes after her. She would come in quite handy since she was one of his best warriors, not to mention she had a bone to pick with Setzu Miyaki for the scar on the left side of her face. He laughed as he sipped some sake. He would get what he wanted, he always got what he wanted. He would avenge his brother and make Kamiya Kaoru pay. This he promised himself.


	7. Kisses, Bloody Noses, and Onward!

Thank you all so much for the reviews you have been submitting to my story, it's great! I can't thank you more. Also, I would like to apologize for how long it's taken to get out this next chapter. I've been so busy lately that it's a wonder I've managed to do it. I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but I can't guarantee how soon. With school starting in about a month, and the sports season beginning, I've got a lot ahead of me!

Ice Assasin

Chapter Six: Kisses, Bloody Noses, and Onward!

Author: Setzu

Rated: R 

-----------------------------

Ever so slowly the bright sun began to rise above the mountains and the trees, letting its light shine down upon all of Tokyo. There was a slight breeze and it was warm out, creating the perfect morning. Everyone except for Setzu and Sanosuke were in the kitchen eating the breakfast that Kenshin had kindly made for them. Each in their own thoughts, pondering over the previous events that had unfolded. It was Yahiko who decided to pipe up and break the silence.

"Hey busu, feeling better?"

"Yes I'm feeling better, oh and Yahiko?" Kaoru smiled at him innocently, obviously in a better mood from last night.

"Um, yes?"

"Don't call me busu!" She growled and poured her miso soup all over his head. Both Kenshin and Megumi laughed as Yahiko fumed angrily. Kaoru smiled at him sweetly, aggravating him even more as he stood to walk away so he could get washed up, but stopped short of leaving as a yell was heard down the hall. Everyone shut up and turned their head sharply towards the hall that lead to Setzu's room. Stomping could be heard as Setzu appeared before them angrily.

"Who in seven hells left that man to look after me!" She growled as she looked at their surprised eyes. Her eyes were that dangerous green and her face was flushed.

"Sanosuke? What's wrong with leaving him to look after you?" Question a nervous, but curious Yahiko.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with leaving him to watch me? He tried to kiss me!" She thundered. Each of their eyes widened more at her tale, wondering what could have possibly possessed him to try such a thing. Kenshin glanced at Kaoru as he thought he heard her mumble 'stupid idiot' quietly to herself.

"For the last time woman, I did not try to kiss you!" Growled Sanosuke as he slowly came into the room with a cloth over his nose. "And did you have to give me a damn bloody nose?"

"Yes! You tried to kiss me!"

"I did not!"

"Whoa! Hold up, what happened exactly? Why don't you talk first Setzu," intervened Kaoru as she stood up and walked between the two to prevent a death match. She looked at Setzu, signaling she should go first.

"Alright. As I was waking up I was trying to remember what exactly had happened since my shoulder hurt like hell and I was really stiff. Of course, I open my eyes and what do I see? His face right above mine, extremely close like he was about to kiss me the pervert!" she pointed accusingly at Sanosuke.

"I was not woman!"

"Sanosuke! Wait your turn. Are you done Setzu?"

"Yes, the farm animal may go."

"What! Why you little..."

"Sanosuke just go!" ordered an exasperated Megumi, and it had been such a nice morning until this.

"Fine. I woke up a little bit before she did and went to check on her. She still looked kind of pale so I was going to take the cloth from her forehead and change it. Her eye was twitching and I guess I got my face a little too close when inspecting. Next thing I know she's staring at me and hits me in the nose! Damn you woman and your right hook!"

"And don't you forget it liar!" stated Setzu as she glared at Sanosuke who was trying to get his nose to stop bleeding.

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Can we just forget the ordeal? It was probably a mistake, one that won't happen again Miss Setzu," Kenshin shot Sanosuke a look as Setzu began to calm down.

"Fine, I'll let it go, but don't do it again."

"Wouldn't want to, besides, who'd want to kiss YOU?"

"Why you..."

"Sanosuke! Why don't we go work on your nose okay? Come now," Megumi  
laughed nervously as she ushered Sanosuke out of the kitchen and  
towards her room where her medical supplies were. Everyone was calmer  
now that he was gone, and looked to Setzu. Kaoru raised an eyebrow at  
her.

"Wow, you're in a mood aren't you?"

"Hmm…Lets see now, I've been stabbed, poison, and nearly kissed. What do you think?" she replied  
sarcastically. Kaoru couldn't help but laugh.

"How about we go train?" she suggested

"Actually, I do need to get a lot of energy out, perfect. Now lets  
go!" Both girls smiled as they walked out and went towards the  
training hall. Only Kenshin and Yahiko were left in the kitchen, each  
very confused.

"Women," both said in unison before each doing their separate thing.

Setzu let a genuine smile out as she and Kaoru made it to the training hall of the dojo. She always loved training; here she was able to let all of her energy out. She went over to a near by wall where her sword lay and picked it up, letting the sheath drop to the ground. She turned it in her hand, letting the light glint off of the metal.

The sword was very old and had been in her family for many generations, though never given to a woman until her mother. After her mother's death she wouldn't let it out of her sight, it was all she had left of her.

"Are you ready Setzu, I'm just itching to start," Smirked Kaoru. She hadn't had a chance to start training yet now that she's remembered. Setzu lifted her gaze from her sword and smiled again at Koaru.

"You bet I'm ready! Ready to beat you!" She laughed as she charged at Kaoru and the two began to dodge each other's attack, parrying and thrusting here and there. Slowly Kaoru began to get her old speed and balance back, moving along side Setzu with the grace of an assassin and warrior.

"You're returning quickly to your former self," Stated and impressed Setzu as she ducked and rolled away from the kodachies that threatened to cut her.

"I can thank you for that," Kaoru grinned as she jumped away from Setzu, trying to find an opening in her stance. "I have a question for you," She stated rather than asked as Setzu charged her and the sound of metal clashing began again.

"What would that be Kaoru-chan?"

"For how long have you liked Sanosuke?"

"What?" Asked a surprised Setzu, so surprised in fact, she almost tripped as she dodged to the left of Kaoru. "What kind of question is that!"

"A curious one, now tell."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I don't have feelings for roosters, especially one I've barely known for a _day_!"

"Oh please, I saw the way you were looking at him this morning."

"What? I was glaring at him Kaoru-chan, threatening him with bloody death! How on earth could that make you think I liked him?"

"Yes, that's true, but I could tell you wanted him to kiss you," Kaoru smirked as she and Setzu jumped away from each other. It had been so long since she had been able to teasingly taunt Setzu about anything. Setzu growled and glared at Kaoru, her left eye twitching ever so slightly as she tried to take a deep breath.

"We are off the subject Kaoru, and I'm done training for today."

"Ah! You don't deny it!"

"Nor do I affirm it," Setzu tossed out as she grabbed her sheath and slid her sword in it. "And don't start on this subject again or I'll get on your case. You and Kenshin seem quite attracted to one another," She pointed out, a smirk of her own now playing on her face. Kaoru blushed and looked away for a second before looking back.

"Fine, but can I at least ask one more question?"

"What?" Asked an exasperated Setzu as she put her sword back by her things in the training hall.

"Why can't you like him? You know he's not that bad," She asked curiously. She watched her friend closely as she noticed a hint of pain flash through her eyes. Her eyes widened suddenly.

"Was…There some one else?"

"Yes."

"Well?" Setzu glared at Kaoru as she sighed. She knew Kaoru would get it out of her sooner or later anyhow. besides, they were like sisters, they should be able to tell each other anything.

"His name was Kojiru, Hibiki. After you disappeared I kept up with the assassin business, what else was I supposed to do? He was one of my targets and…I don't really know. I just remember looking at him and having this feeling. I couldn't do it. Since I hesitated he spotted me and from there we managed to secretly see each other. It was four years ago that I never saw him again. I had heard Tatami Meimi, an enemy of mine had killed him." At first Setzu had let the pain flash in her eyes, but ending she had a rage held in them that Kaoru had never seen.

"Setzu, he's been gone for a long time. Shouldn't you move on?"

"I'm not going to get hurt again Kaoru, I've already made my decision," She hissed, startling her friend. Kaoru sighed and decided to finally drop the subject since it had hit a very sensitive nerve.

"Alright then, how about we go back to the house and get some lunch?"

"Sure."

Kenshin hummed as he set the table for lunch. Everyone was there save Setzu, Kaoru, and Yahiko who had gone to meet with some recently made friends. He smiled at the thought. Yahiko had mostly stayed around the dojo with him and Kaoru, but lately he had made friends and was going out a lot. It was a good thing.

"Well at least the bleeding stopped, she sure did hit you huh?"

"No kidding Megitsune!" Sanosuke grumbled as he looked down at his nose. Megumi couldn't help but laugh at him. It had taken awhile to stop the bleeding, but luckily that's all she had to worry about, no broken nose or anything.

"Just make sure she doesn't punch you again for awhile, and it should be fine."

"Yea, yea. Oi Kenshin! Can we eat yet?"

"No, we must wait for Miss Kaoru and Miss Setzu," Chastised Kenshin as he sat down along with them. No one had to wait too long since a few minutes later both girls came in. Kaoru had a bright smile on her face but Setzu had a cold look that made Sanosuke worry.

"Hey, I'm sorry about this morning."

"Don't worry about it," was her clipped reply as she sat down. Sanosuke sighed and shrugged, he had tried.

"Well then, lets eat," stated Kenshin as he began to fill his plate. Everyone talked except for Setzu who only put in a few words since she was deep in thought. Not about any previous conversations, but about recent events. They had sent a spy to check out the area, which meant they knew exactly where in Tokyo Kaoru was. Not a safe situation. In fact, as she had been told, someone had killed the man who'd stabbed her after she passed out, revealing that there were really two spies. The man was dead, so obviously there was no way to get information from him, and there had been no clues left as to who the other spy had been.

"We need to get out of town," Setzu stated from no where, her eyes held a firm look as she gazed at the surprised faces.

"What?" Asked Megumi.

"We should leave Tokyo, they know exactly were Kaoru is, and we are not ready to face them yet. It would be best her and I leave for a time being."

"Setzu, do you really think that's necessary?"

"Yes Kaoru-chan. I want you to train a bit more, not to mention I want more inside information on what's going on with them," Setzu's voice held a 'don't argue with me' tone which wasn't good since she could be stubborn when needed.

"Well, would we all go?" wondered Megumi.

"No, they are namely looking for Kaoru, and mostly likely me as well now that they know I'm here."

"I'm going with," Said Kenshin seriously, and Setzu nodded. She could tell how much he cared for her, and she didn't want to keep that from Koaru.

"Me too!" Chipped in Sanosuke with a grin. Setzu slowly turned her gaze to him.

"There is no need to have you come along."

"Aw, come on, I need the vacation," Setzu rolled her eyes and was about to say no again when Kaoru stepped in, a little plan forming in her head.

"Great, so we are all going except Megumi. Is that all right Miss Megumi? I need some one to look after the dojo for me and I trust you."

"That's fine Kaoru," Smiled Megumi. "Besides, I can't just leave my patients like that. Where will you all be going anyway?"

"To the mountains, I know a place there where we can stay," Supplied Setzu as she finished her meal. "I suppose we should all get packed." Without warning she strode out of the room.

"Wait Setzu! We're leaving now? SETZU!"


	8. To the Mountain We Go

Hello again! I would like to apologize for my lack of posting, I've had a writer's block like never before, but really there is no excuse, and I'm sorry I've taken so long. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Ice Assasin

Chapter Seven: To the Mountains We Go!

Author: Setzu

Rated: R

The stars twinkled in the darkened sky of the next morning above the Kamiya dojo where four figures stood quietly in the shadows. It was in the morning, but before the sun began peaking over the mountains to cast its glorious shine over the city. The wind was gentle and carried only a slight chill. One of the figures motioned with its hand to follow as it leap silently from the protection of the shadows and quickly scurried across the dojo yard and to the gate. The other three soon followed with the same skill and grace. With a nod to each other the group went out into the deserted streets and made their way to the outskirts of town.

None of them spoke as they silently weaved in and out of the shadows until they made their way to the outskirts. Now, instead of having houses lining the streets, trees began to become visible. Their branches swayed with the breeze as the stars began to disappear and the sun barely came over the tip of the mountain.

"Come, we should travel in the trees from now on," Whispered a femine voice authoritatively. Green eyes glanced warily around as she waited for her companions to enter the foliage. A hand rested threateningly on the sword at her hip. When she was positive no one saw them she followed after the other three and into the protection of the forest.

"I don't see why we have to be so quiet Neko." The tallest of the four whined as he slouched against one of the trees. The woman stared in surprise and confusion.

"Neko?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. The man nodded.

"Yea, you move like a cat so I decided to call you that, got a problem with it kitty?" He taunted. The woman growled and took a step towards him but a hand on her shoulder stopped her and she turned to meet blue eyes.

"Calm down Setzu, he is just trying to get a rise out of you." The smaller woman smiled at her friend before shooting a look at the cocky man. "And Sanosuke stop harassing her," she chastised.

"Come on miss Kaoru, we should keep going, that we should," Stated the shorter man. Setzu gave him a nod of approval before ushering Kaoru to get walking again.

"Kenshin is right, the longer we linger, the more dangerous it gets."

They all nodded and continued on their way again, alert and ready for anything. The sun was now up and glistening beautifully down on them, it would prove to be a gorgeous day. Setzu began to relax slightly as they came deeper and deeper into the forest, and closer and closer to their destination. None of them knew where they were going save Setzu.

"So where exactly is this place?" Questioned Sanosuke with one of his cocky, annoying grins plastered on his face as he trailed along right next to her.

"I've told you, in the mountains."

"So it's like a crappy cave or something?"

"No, not a cave."

"Then what is it?"

"Will you shut up?"

"No." Setzu sighed exasperated an annoyed.

"Why?"

"Because I like to annoy you," Sanosuke was obviously enjoying the torture he was inflicting upon his new companion. Setzu's left eye began to twitch slightly as she tried to keep her anger in check. Kaoru, who was walking a little way behind the other two along with Kenshin smiled and chuckled at her friend who was having a rough time with Sanouske.

"How long do you think she'll last before she tries to kill him?" Questioned Kenshin, who was also finding this quite amusing. Kaoru turned her smile to him making his cheeks tint slightly, he loved her smiles.

"Oh, I'd give it maybe five more minutes."

"OW! You bitch what was that for!"

"Or, maybe not," Trailed off Kaoru as both looked to Sanosuke who was holding his head in pain and standing next to a very happy and triumphant Setzu holding her sword, still in it's sheath.

"Ha, teaches you right! I told you to be quiet."

"Do you ALWAYS go around hitting innocent people who happen to like to talk?"

"INNOCENT?"

Kaoru shook her head with a sigh as she turned back to Kenshin who had been staring at her. He blushed again and turned away. Kaoru smiled to herself after she caught him looking at her.

"Thank goodness we aren't like those two huh?"

"Yea, I'm glad…" Kenshin trailed off surprised as Kaoru suddenly took his hand in hers. She smiled shyly at him as she tugged him towards the other two.

"Come on, we should catch up and keep them from killing each other."

"Yea, I suppose we should." Both walked hand in hand towards the other two until they came close, where they reluctantly let go of eachother. If one of the two saw they had been holding hands they wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Will you stop calling me Neko?!" Cried Setzu annoyed. Both Sanosuke and herself had stopped walking as they argued. They were facing eachother and she had one hand on her hip while the other one clenched and read to punch.

"Now calm down Neko, you aren't about to hit a sexy man like me are you?" Sanosuke grinned at her and winked as he straightened proudly. Setzu stared at him dumbly for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Sanosuke watched her curious and annoyed.

"What? What are you laughing at?"

"Your…Aha…A sexy man?"

"Hey! I am too!" his comment only seemed to throw her deeper into her fit of laughter though. Sanosuke stood there, pouting like a little boy until she calmed down and Kaoru and Kenshin walked over.

"Why is she laughing?" Kenshin stared oddly at the bent over Setzu. She was holding her stomach and trying to stop laughing.

"She's wrong in the head, that's why," Whispered Sanosuke as he twirled a finger around the side of his head and pointed at her. Setzu shut up after the comment and glared at him.

"What did you say?"

"I said…"

"Would you two quit it, I'm hungry and tired and want to get to the place you told us about Setzu," Kaoru whined as she stepped in between the two to keep a WWF smack down from happening. Setzu rubbed her temples before nodding to her friend.

"You're right, sorry. We aren't that far from the base of the mountain so it won't take long at all." Kaoru smiled happily as she then grabbed Setzu's arm and proceeded to walk again.

"Let's go then!" Seztu smiled and laughed as each of them walked arm in arm towards their destination. Kenshin and Sanosuke watched as both women went along merrily. With a shrug Kenshin walked after them, and soon enough a grumbling Sanosuke followed.

"Damn women…"

"What do you mean they're gone!" Thundered a furious man. He was sweating and held a Katana in one hand.

"They…Well…Are gone Sir," replied a nervous man. He was older than most, perhaps around his forties and was beginning too bald. He wrung the fabric of his shirt between his hands as he kneeled before the other.

"Is there any indication as to where they might have gone?" hissed the man as he stared at his sword, a smirk beginning to spread across his face.

"No, no…Sir."

"I see…. You may go." The kneeling man let out a relieved breath as he hurriedly got up and headed to the shoji door. He suddenly gasped and clutched his stomach where a sword was protruding. He turned slowly to his liege.

"You may go to the other world, no one fails me." The killer laughed sickeningly as the old man fell to the ground lifeless. His laugh was short lived however as a voice caught his attention and he turned sharply to the shadows.

"I perhaps know where they are Yugamu," Related a purely femine voice. A woman with gorgeous silver hair stepped from the shadows and stared Yugamu in the eyes with her deep violet eyes. She smirked as she walked right up to him and trailed a hand down his sweating chest, the man had been practicing before these interruptions.

"You are to call me your Lord, Meimi, not by my real name." He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her hand away from his chest. She pouted, but relented to his wishes none the less.

"My apologies my lord."

"Now tell me, you know where they are?"

"Perhaps, but I wish to check it out myself." Yugamu looked at her for a moment, contemplating.

"Alright, you may go, and when you return I want a full report," He stated sternly as he pushed her away and walked out from the training room. She chuckled to herself as she watched him go, he would be hers one day and she would become powerful with him by her side.

She left the training room and headed to her own bedroom to begin packing for her small 'vacation'. She smirked as she slid the shoji door to her room open and stepped inside before closing it. A smile spread across her lips as she went to her bed where a man lay down, waiting. She kissed him quickly before tracing the scar down the left side of her cheek.

"Come to bed Meimi," Pleaded a male voice. She smirked down at the young man.

"Of course Hibiki."


	9. Arrival and Sleeping Chaos

Ice Assasin

Chapter Eight: Arrival and Sleeping Chaos

Author: Setzu

Rated: R

As Setzu had promised it hadn't taken much longer to find their way to the base of the large mountain. There was a small stream that ran around part of the base, and as you made your way up the mountain snow would begin to appear here and there until finally it covered the rocky earth.

Between the stream and where the snow barely began to cover the ground was a small cabin, it was right against the ashen rock of the mountain. It wasn't large, built for perhaps a small family, and was old. Its wood creaked quietly as Setzu walked up the steps to the tiny porch. She stood there for a moment, staring at the cabin with a smile. It had been in her family for many years, and only few knew that it was even here. She waved for the others to come forward as she opened the squeaky door and stepped inside.

"Oi! This cabin's a dump! I told…You," Sanosuke mouthed the lasted word in awe as he stepped in behind Setzu. He stood there with his hands in the pockets of his jacket, his eyes wide and wondering around the generously decorated abode. On each wall was a large tapestry depicting her family history from many, many years in the past. As well, on the fire place and various areas in the small house were swords from her forefathers.

"This is my family's cabins, it was created many generations ago by my ancestors and used when a time of need arose," related Setzu as she walked to one of the tapestries and let her hand gently slide down it. She glanced back and smiled as she noticed Kenshin and Kaoru were in awe as well.

"How come I never knew of this?" Kaoru questioned as she walked further into the main area where a table was set and a few chairs with a kitchenette. Her blue eyes flickered to Setzu's curiously.

"Only family were suppose to know it even existed, but seeing as I'm the last of my blood line I thought it suitable to use this place and let you learn about it," She smiled and hugged Kaoru. "If I could have told you I would have." Koaru nodded and hugged her back before letting her go.

"It's alright, I understand." She smiled as she wondered off to see what the other two rooms were. Setzu set her weapons down on the table as she turned to face the other two males. She gave a triumphant smirk to Sanosuke.

"I told you it wasn't a dumpy old cave." Kenshin smiled at her and her antics to upset Sanosuke who growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It may not be a dump but it isn't THAT great of a place." Both knew he was lying, which set a wider smirk on Setzu's face as she walked past him and patted his shoulder as if he was a little boy before walking out the door.

"Sure, sure." Kenshin and Sanosuke watched as she left before turning to each other.

"Where do you think she's going?" inquired Sanosuke.

"Probably to check the grounds for anything unusual or for any intruders."

"Oh yea, I suppose that would be a smart move eh?" Sanosuke scratched his head as he thought and Kenshin shook his head good naturedly at his friend. Kaoru walked out from the small hallway, hands on her hips as she stared both boys down.

"Alright, who is sleeping where? There are only two bed rooms."

"What!"

"Yep, only two." An evil grin suddenly appeared on Sanosuke's face as he nudged Kenshin.

"I know Kenshin wouldn't mind sharing a room with you, in fact, I know he'd love too...OW!" He glared at Kenshin from the corner of his eyes as he held his head in his hands, "Jeez, what is with everyone hitting me?!" He whined, "I was joking anyhow." Kenshin gave him his usual smile as he took his fist away from Sanosuke's head.

"Well then you should not joke about such things, that you should not." Kenshin glanced at Kaoru to see how she had handled the comment, and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her reddened cheeks. He startled both as he nodded his head.

"But I will share a room with Kaoru," Each stared at him as if he had lost his mind, but he gazed back evenly.

"Kenshin! Are you all right? I mean, you don't have to, I don't see why…" Kaoru mumbled out surprised and shyly. Kenshin had never been so bold as to suggest something like that, even when protecting her.

"It will be much easier to watch you and protect you, that it will be." Kenshin stated firmly, his eyes speckled with amber for a brief moment, the mere thought of some one hurting his Kaoru made a fury sweep through him. Whether she could protect herself or not, he wasn't going to stop protecting her, not even for a moment.

Kaoru sighed and nodded defeatedly, when Kenshin had his mind set on something there really was no stopping him. Each occupant glanced up to the doorway as a cheery Setzu walked in and shut the door securely behind her.

"Looks like you'll be sleeping with Sanosuke," Kaoru smirked at Setzu. Perhaps this was a good thing, and she could play a bit of matchmaker. Setzu raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"And why would that be?"

"Cause Kenshin will be sleeping in the same room as Kaoru," Sanosuke wiggled his eyebrows, suggesting that it would be more than sleeping. Kaoru glared at him, but her eyes shot wide at Setzu's words.

"Oh, alright, but make sure you two keep it down, we don't need to hear your fun." She smirked deviously at her friend. She supposed she could live a little while with sleeping in the same room as Sanosuke, she'd just make him sleep in the very corner.

"Setzu!" Kaoru gasped with a deeper blush, inventing a few new shades perhaps.

"What? All I'm saying is be quiet, now why don't you go put your things in your room while I get dinner started hmm?" She smiled innocently at Kaoru as she went into the small kitchenette and took out the necessary utensils. Kaoru glared at Setzu and grabbed her bag with an annoyed huff; the matchmaking table had been turned on her. She walked to her room with Kenshin trailing behind her, a slight dazed look upon his face.

Sanosuke leaned against the wall as he grinned at Setzu who began to prepare the rice she had brought along. She raised an eyebrow at him when he didn't say anything, just watched her.

"Are you so fascinated by my beauty that you can find no words to speak?" She asked sarcastically. His grin broadened as he got up from his position and walked up behind her. He shocked her as he rested his chin on her shoulder, his mouth close to her ear.

"Oh, I'm more than fascinated, I'm bewitched," He was enjoying catching her off guard like this, the look on her face was priceless at his words. He smirked as he broke away from the stiff Setzu, her eyes wide.

"What…?" Was all she could manage as she turned around to stare at the retreating figure. His cocky grin had replaced the smirk as he grabbed his own bag and headed down the hall, but not without one last comment.

"Sleeping with you ought to be fun tonight," He winked at her suggestively as he disappeared, barely missing the rice that was thrown at his head.

"Why...I…You…Grr…you rooster!" She yelled out furiously as she came out of her shock, her eye twitching ever so slightly. She growled as she turned back and released her anger out onto the innocent rice before her.

The sun had just about set, only a light glow washed over the forest and mountain terrain. Swiftly and silently a figure swept through the trees. It bounded from shadow to shadow, alert of its surrounding as it came to a stop just outside of the small cottage. Lips curled up in a smile as it watched a young woman with braided hair that shone almost a dark purple walk up the steps of the porch. She was carrying a pail of water. The woman stopped right before she opened the door and looked around, as if she could feel the intruder. When she saw nothing she turned and went inside.

The shadow almost chuckled, but kept itself in check. It may have been earshot away from the cabin, but ears had trees, who knew who else was outside. With a satisfied nod the figured bound back into the shadows and away from the dwelling and towards its own camp.

A small fire lit the cave that was far away from the little home and violet eyes flashed merrily and silver hair swayed with the beeze as the shadow became a woman and sat down triumphantly.

"You thought you could hide her did you?" The woman known as Meimi chuckled to herself. "What ever you do won't matter, in the end my lord will get what he wants, and I will as well. When we meet, I have a little surprise for you…" Her chuckled turned into a dark laugh as she stared at the flames before her, reveling in the thought of her opponent's defeat.

In the small cottage Setzu shivered slightly, as if hearing Meimi's words. It was past dinner and all were getting ready for bed. She hesitated to go to her room, she wasn't fond of facing Sanosuke after the earlier events, and she had been silent to him as he grinned at her all through dinner.

"Are you alright Setzu?" Asked a concerned Kaoru as she sat down next to her friend, her head cocked to the side. The other woman snapped her gaze up to her friend, surprised before smiling.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Why aren't you in bed?" Kaoru blushed at her friend's inquiry.

"I guess I'm just postponing, but it is getting late, I suppose I'll go. If you need anything, you know where I am." She smiled and hugged Setzu unexpectedly, but nonetheless she returned it. She watched at Kaoru left down the hall and sighed, getting up slowly. She might as well go too.

Kaoru took a deep breath before she walked into the small room, she smiled at Kenshin who had already prepared the two mats on the floor. She sighed in relief; at least there were two mats. She walked over and laid down on her mat, becoming slightly nervous at the way Kenshin was watching her.

"Good night Miss Kaoru." Kenshin watched her with fascination, she was beautiful. Her long dark hair was let down from its ponytail for the night, falling down her shoulder like a dark waterfall. He smiled at her as she laid down and he blew out the small lamp that lit the room, leaving it in darkness.

"Good night Kenshin," Her soft voice rang in his ears as he lay down as well and stared at the ceiling. She was grateful that it was dark so that Kenshin wouldn't be able to see the blush spreading across her face. She was actually sharing a room with him! She turned her head to the side so she could look at the silhouette of his face. She smiled lightly.

"Kenshin?" Her voice was quiet and calm, but held a note of curiosity to it.

"Yes Kaoru?"

"What do you think will happen?" Kenshin's eyes opened at the questioned and he stared at her. He contemplated the inquiry in his head before answering truthfully.

"I do not know Kaoru, that I do not. All I do know is that sooner or later they will find us, but I promise you I will not let them hurt you." She could not help but smile at his answer, he was always so protective of her.

"You know I can fight for myself now though."

"I do not care, I will protect you always, whether you can fight for yourself or not. I understand you know how to take care of yourself, but that does not mean I have to like it." Kaoru held her breath as she heard Kenshin shift towards her and all of a sudden she felt arms encircle her in a hug. She lifted her light blue eyes to his amber ones, startled at the ferocity she saw in them. Did he want to protect that much?

"Kenshin…How, how do you feel about me?" She laid her head on his chest as she waited for his answer. Her heart was pounding so hard and fast she was sure even the enemy could hear it.

"I…Cannot say, you are a friend…." His reply was quiet as he closed his eyes and held her tighter to him. It was hard for him to even comprehend that he loved someone. His past had been so bloody and full of pain, he was scared of hurting her. He remembered the night they had all watched him half turn into the Battousai, he had barely even registered she was there. What if he fell back into the life of a manslayer and could not be called back? Would he hurt her? No, he could not ever lay a finger on her, but who was he to say he would never hurt her emotionally?

Kaoru closed her eyes tightly at his reply, her heart constricting. Was that all she was, his friend? It was better than nothing but it still struck at her heart painfully. She could not help but let a lone tear slide down her cheek, but it was wiped away by a soft, yet callused thumb.

"Please don't cry Kaoru," He whispered. "let me finish. You are a friend…and perhaps more but I do not even fully understand my emotions. You will have to be patient with me." She calmed down as she listened to him, his voice soft and gentle. She nodded into his chest.

"I will wait," he moved to part away from her but she shook her head and held onto him tightly. "No, stay." Kenshin nodded with a small smile and promised he would keep holding her for the night. It did not take long for the two confused adults to fall asleep, content in eachothers arms.

Setzu grumbled as she stared at the door to her room. She ran a hand down her face before slowly sliding the shoji door open and stepping inside. She stared in shocked awe at the sight before her. Sanosuke laid there with no shirt and a cocky grin playing across his lips as he winked at her.

"Why hello, are you ready to get the night on Neko?" Her eye began to twitch and she grabbed a pillow that sat next to her foot and chucked it at his head.

"You hentai! You are soooo sleeping in the corner! You come near me and your dead!" She was blushing furiously at having seen him like that and was getting angrier as he began to laugh. "What's so funny?!"

"Jeez, you really don't like guys do you?" He asked as he calmed down, a hand on his aching stomach as he smirked at her. He chucked the pillow right back at her but she dodged it and glared at him.

"Whether I do or don't is none of your business, and it is more so you than guys that I don't like," She snorted as she laid her mat out and grabbed her blanket. He pouted cutely at her and she looked away, not wanting to get entangled in the gaze.

"Ah, there must be something deeper than it just being me, you get wound up so easily. What happened? He dumped you on your marriage day? Cheated on you?" He pestered her heedlessly. She clenched her fist together as he continued on his rant. She was becoming quite angry as he pried into her life. With out warning she spun around and her fist shot out at his face, intent on actually breaking his nose this time. She blinked when she didn't make contact and stared at Sanosuke's hand that held hers tightly infront of his face once again. After the shock she angrily tugged her arm away.

"If you must know he died," She spat and was about to turn away, but an arm suddenly wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him.

"So because he died you vowed to hate all men?" His mouth was right behind her ear again and she could feel his muscular chest pressing against her back. She glared when she realized he wasn't going to let go.

"No, I just vowed to hate you." To her astonishment he began to laugh deeply, she could even feel the rumble of his chest.

"Your spunky you know that?" he replied once he quieted down. "There is no need to hate me though, I know you don't really."

"Oh, and how do you know that?" She shot back.

"If you hated me you wouldn't be blushing."

"I…Don't know what you talking about," She stated indignantly, but she knew he was right.

"Do you think you can not love again? Are you afraid?" His voice turned into a low whisper that made her shiver as she sat there stunned, he had hit the right nerve. "You don't have to be afraid you know," His voice was almost gentle now, shocking her even more. He just kept jumping around with his moods didn't he?

"Love is for fools."

"So you think, for now." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"For now? How about for always." He grinned and shook his head as he released her and lay down on his mat.

"No, eventually you'll see it my way." She stared at him for a few minutes, watching him close his eyes.

"Your way?" But she didn't get a response since he had already fallen asleep. She sighed and crawled over to her own mat and blew out the light. What was going on? How did he make her feel like this? Why HIM of all people? With confused thoughts she slowly shut her eyes and let sleep fly her away to another world of wonder for the night.


	10. Found Out?

Ice Assasin

Chapter Nine: Found Out

Author: Setzu

Rated: R

Kenshin slowly awoke to the smell of jasmine assaulting his senses, and slowly popped his eyes open. He was met with a mass of soft black hair pressed against his face and he stared confused before moving his head away. The sun had just peaked over the horizon and was shining through the cracks of the window in the room. Sunlight danced over the woman in his arms and he smiled. He remembered now falling asleep holding Kaoru.

"Kaoru, Kaoru, wake up," he nudged her gently, not wanting to startled her awake. He could smell the aroma of food drifting down the hall from the kitchen and figured Setzu must have gotten up earlier to make breakfast. It was a task he normally attended too but didn't mind.

"Ugh…What?" she inquired, confused and still sleepy as her sapphire eyes slid open. A blush tinted her cheeks when she realized the position that they were in. "Um…Ah…Good morning Kenshin."

"Good Morning miss Kaoru," he chuckled at her shyness and sat up, brining her with him. "I think Setzu has made breakfast, that she has. We should go eat." She nodded and reluctantly removed herself from his embrace and smiled at him as she grabbed for her brush to untangle her hair. Kenshin watched her struggle with a particular gnarl and moved to sit behind her. He gently grabbed the brush out of Kaoru's startled hands and began to work on the knot.

"Um…Thank you." He simply smiled and continued to brush her hair for her. He loved the feel of her soft hair against his hands as he ran the brush through. When he was done he set the brush aside and stood. "I'll let you get ready on your own now," he smiled one last time and moved out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Kaoru.

She picked up her favorite ribbon from her small travel bag and smiled as she thought over the affectionate act Kenshin had just done. She knew with out a doubt that a week ago he never would have done such a thing, but now…Things were just different. Each felt much more comfortable showing affection to each other even though neither had verbally admitted the feelings they had, and as she promised Kenshin, she would be patient as he decided how he truly felt about her.

Setzu hummed quietly to herself as she finished cooking the rice and began to cut the vegetables that she had brought with. So far the morning had been quiet and peaceful, aside from waking up from Sanosuke's loud snores. She knew she would have to tease him about it later when he woke up, and grinned to herself.

She glanced out of the corner of her eyes when she heard the soft padding of feet and spotted Kenshin come into the room.

"Aa…Hello Kenshin, sleep well?" he nodded, not catching the insinuating undertone to her voice. His mind was still set on the picture of Kaoru's sleeping face. Setzu rolled her eyes when that was the only response she received and continued to cut the vegetables for a few more minutes. When she was finished she deposited the vegetables into a pot to cook.

"Kenshin? Kenshin?" Wiping her hands on a clean cloth, she walked over to him and waved her hands in front of his face. "Is sex with Kaoru really that good?" Kenshin snapped to attention when the word sex popped into his head and Setzu laughed as he frantically waved his hands.

"Ah! No, no Miss Setzu! We did nothing of the sort!" his cheeks turned redder as Kaoru chose that moment to walk in, a confused look in her eyes as she stared at the two.

"What's going on? Are you all right Kenshin? Your red…"

"Kenshin's fine Kaoru-chan, he was just being a gentleman is all," she smiled and winked at Kenshin who sighed, giving up. Kaoru was still confused but decided to let it go.

"Alright then. Is breakfast ready?"

"Yup, just about. I'll dish it up, oh, and can someone wake the rooster-head?"

"No need, I'm here," Sanosuke grumbled as he walked in, still a bit tired. He yawned and plopped himself down in one of the chairs. "Now where's my food woman?" Setzu glared as she handed Kenshin and Kaoru their food.

"Call me woman again and you can forget about food," she threatened and he grinned as he took the bowl she finally offered him. He didn't answer her, but immediately began to chow down.

"Hey! This isn't half-bad! I thought since you were Kaoru's friend and all your cooking might be just as bad…" Setzu couldn't help but chuckle a little as Kaoru glared and huffed, finishing her food.

"My cooking isn't that bad Sano!"

"Have you tried EATING your own food little missy?" he raised an eyebrow at her as he sat back in his chair. She was about to respond, but then thought about it and frowned. He was right, she hadn't tried eating her own cooking.

"Oh leave her alone rooster-head, at least she can cook," she taunted him as Kenshin grabbed all the dishes. He had volunteered to clean since Setzu had cooked. He eyed both Sanosuke and Setzu and sighed.

"If you two fight, mind taking it outside?"

"No need, I'm actually going to go do some scouting. I'll be back in a little bit," Setzu stated as she grinned, having had the last word against Sanosuke in the argument. She grabbed her sword sitting on a small nightstand table and tied it to her belt before heading out.

"That woman is intolerable…" grumbled Sanosuke as he stood and stretched. Kaoru smile and shook her head.

"You like her and you know it."

"I didn't say I didn't like her, I just said she was intolerable." Both Kenshin and Kaoru were surprised that he had admitted his affection for Setzu and were at a loss of words, however Sanosuke easily filled that void.

"Anyway, if anyone here likes someone it's you two. Just say you love each other already." Then with that he too left the room, going outside for a 'stroll' leaving the two blushing adults.

Something wasn't right, she could feel it, almost taste it. Could it be they were found so quickly? Setzu sighed as she sat perched up in one of the high trees, her mind wandering over what she had found. First she had done a quick perimeter scan of the area and then moved out a little more into the forest to look for anything unusual. At first all seemed all right, but then she came upon a small worn path that hadn't been taken for probably centuries. It was hard to tell, but it looked like some one might have been walking on it recently. It could easily have been some animal, but her gut was telling her other wise.

"Impossible, how would they know we were here?" she murmured to herself. The area was so secluded and she had told no one of the exact location of the cabin. They would all have to be more alert from now on. This would also cut down on their time greatly, and she didn't like that. No, she didn't like that at all.

Slowly, she climbed down the tree and landed with a dull thud on her feet. She began to trek back towards the cabin, wanting to have a talk with Kenshin. Perhaps they should set up a night watch system? It couldn't hurt she mused to herself.

She snapped her head up in attention as a rustling came from nearby and she stopped. Her eyes narrowed and she bent slightly, ready to spring out of the way if someone lunged at her. She didn't speak and she quieted her breathing. For several minutes she stood stock-still, alert, but nothing else moved. Slowly she stood straight and began to move again, wary, but the moment she did something lunged out and tackled her.

"HA!" Damnit, she recognized that voice! She growled and stared up into the deep brown eyes of Sanosuke.

"Get off me Sanouske!"

"Aw, why? You made it hard to sneak up on you and now I've finally caught you off guard little kitty."

"Because I said so that's why! And don't call me little kitty!" She huffed and struggled to push him off but he was by far a lot larger than she was and he was putting a good amount of his weight on her so she couldn't get up. She finally stopped and sighed, exasperated.

"What do you want?"

"Why do you assume I want something from you?" he asked innocently as he stared down at her. He became even more amused when she growled. "Alright, alright, I'll let you up." Reluctantly he slid off of her and stood up. He watched her dust herself off and grinned.

"Come on, you know you like being under me," he chuckled as she blushed deeply and spun away and stalked down the path. "Geez aren't you in a mood. I was just teasing." He jogged up next to her and matched her pace.

"I am not in a good mood Sanosuke."

"And why is that?"

"I think we've been found," she stared at him hard and the humor left his eyes.

"Seriously? Are you sure?" She sighed and shook her head as they approached the cabin.

"No, but my gut is telling me so and I found fresh mark from someone traveling." Sanosuke nodded quietly and sighed.

"We ought to have a meeting about it then. Come on," to her dismay he grabbed her hand and walked up the steps of the cabin and walked inside. He blinked in confusion when he only saw Kenshin who was doing some cleaning. Setzu immediately let go of his hand before Kenshin could see.

"Where's Kaoru?"

"I think she went to fetch some water."

"Damnit, she shouldn't be going outside alone," Setzu hissed to herself and slid a hand down her face. Kenshin looked at Sanosuke and Setzu with worried eyes.

"Why?"

"I think we're found out…" Setzu whirled around to the door as they heard a scream, Kaoru's scream. "Oh hell."


	11. AHH! A Naked Man!

Ice Assassin

Chapter Ten: AHH! A Naked Man!

Author: Setzu

Rated: R 

Hey, I've finally updated! The chapter is short and I apologize for that, but I am very busy lately with college stuff and have been gone A LOT this summer, not to mention school starts in about a month. Hopefully however, if I can keep my motivation and I'll be updating more often. Remember I always love reviews, and I hope you like the chapter!

-----------------------------------

Kenshin ran as fast as he could towards the sound of Kaoru's scream. His mind was practically blank, the instinct to protect the only thing in his mind. Why had she screamed? Was she all right, hurt? He was ahead of the other two, his determination to reach Kaoru driving him to run as quickly as possible. This isn't to say that Sanosuke and Setzu were far behind, he could still hear the thudding of their own, running feet.

His face wasn't even flushed as he noticed Kaoru's figure up ahead in the shadows of dusk. She was standing right next to a small pond that had a dwarf waterfall flowing into it. His muscles relaxed as he realized she was all right. She seemed to be more in shock than anything, but over what? He halted next to her and grabbed her shoulders gently, forcing her to look at him. Her face was bright red and a hand covered her mouth.

"Kaoru, what's wrong? Why did you scream?" he asked confused. He didn't receive an answer, she just blushed deeper, befuddling the Battousai even more. Two pairs of feet skidded next to Kenshin, Sanosuke and Setzu had arrived.

"Kenshin, what's wrong with her!" Demanded Setzu as she glared at Kenshin. He shrugged his shoulders in defeat before shaking Kaoru gently.

"I do not know, that I do not. Kaoru won't say anything."

"Kaoru, snap out of it right now! You had us scared shitless!" Chastised Setzu with a sigh. She grew even more irritated when Sanosuke tapped her shoulder to grab her attention, but she brushed his hand away. "Not now Sanosuke, I'm trying to get Kaoru to talk!"

"Yea…But I think I know why she's like that."

"Eh?" At this both Setzu and Kenshin turned to look where Sanosuke was pointing. Violet and green eyes traveled to the tranquil waters where they wandered up to the small waterfall. There to the right, near the shadows stood a man with long, wet, black, hair cascading down his tan shoulders, and was staring back with his grey eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"AHH! Naked Man!" Cried Setzu before turning away quickly and blushing furiously. She had to admit though who ever it was rather…Well off…

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I was taking a bath when this young lady came and surprised me as well…" The man motioned to Kaoru who was finally coming out of her state of shock. Her face matched that of a Tomato and she waved her hand frantically.

"I'm so sorry about that! I didn't mean to!"

"It's fine, it was an honest mistake." Chuckled the man. He grabbed the clothes that were at his feet and quickly put them on before making his way towards the group. The group watched him curiously, all except for Setzu who stood stiff as a board and eyes turned away. It took a minute for Kaoru to notice her friends behavior and her brows knit together in concern.

"Setzu? Are you alright…?" she whispered to her friend, but it didn't seem to do much of anything as the man finally stood in front of them. He was about to say something, but Setzu beat him to it.

"Your dead, you aren't real." Her voice was low and unbelieving as she turned around slowly. "You were killed by Tatami Meimi four years ago. You, Kojiru, Hibiki are a dead man." She brought her eyes to really rest upon him now and her green eyes traveled all over him, much to Sanosukes dismay.

"I…Setzu? That's really you? I'm not dead…I never was." He told her softly, his eye's gentle as they as well looked upon her. His hair was now up in a high ponytail atop his head much like Kenshin's was and he was dressed in a black hakama and happi. He reached out to touch her face but Sanosuke shifted closer and coughed loudly, a glared aimed directly at Hibiki smoldering from his eyes.

"Who exactly are you now?"

"My name is Kojiru, Hibiki and I've been a wanderer for the past four years after my home was destroyed and I thought…The love of my life." He stated quietly, eyes still transfixed on Setzu. Kaoru was gapping in astonishment at him while Kenshin raised an eyebrow, Sanosuke on the other hand looked as if he was going to be sick and mad as hell at the same time.

"Um…Right…Setzu?" Sanosuke looked to her, hoping what the man was saying was a load of bull. However, he was disappointed as she shook her head, a small smile spreading across her face.

"No…This man his Hibiki…My Hibiki," she almost said it shly, which surprised them all since Setzu was not a shy person.

"Perhaps we should continue this reunion back at the cabin, it is getting late, that it is." Suggested Kenshin as he finally turned to look at the speckled, dark sky. Everyone agreed and Setzu went ahead with Hibiki right at her side, both were conversing to quietly to be heard. Sanosuke trailed back with Kaoru and Kenshin, mumbling to himself about stupid people and glaring a head at Hibiki. Both Kenshin and Kaoru merely rolled their eyes.

Eyes peered back from the foliage near the pond. She had taken a risk coming so close to the four, but considering the shock that they were in she hadn't worried too much about being found. She had to use all of her effort to keep from laughing at the shocked face of that bitch Setzu and embarrassed Kaoru, it really was priceless. She calmed down however as they began to talk, and she raised an eyebrow at Setzu. She had quite the little memory, being able to recognize Hibiki so quickly. To bad nothing would be like the past.

"That's right MY Hibiki," she whispered harshly to the still night as she watched them walk away. "Play with them while you can because soon both the little hoes will be dead once you give the signal…"


	12. May the Best Man Win

Ice Assassin

Chapter Eleven: May the Best Man Win.

Author: Setzu

Rated: R 

Early the next morning the birds were chirping and the sun was brightly looming above the mountains, and to Kaoru, it was perfect. Shifting slightly her gaze landed on the still sleeping redhead. They had ended up sharing a room again since the small cabin was so crowded. With a smile tugging at her lips she brushed her hands through his bangs before slowly sitting up. She had a feeling things were going to get difficult soon and she wanted to bask in this morning all she could.

"Morning Miss Kaoru," Kenshin smiled as he moved to sit up alongside her a few minutes later. He had been awake a good hour before her but didn't want to get up for fear of waking her. She looked so at peace when she slept, not a care in the world. When she did finally awake he pretended to still be sleeping and was surprised when he felt her brush his bangs. It was a simple gesture but he couldn't remember her ever being so bold before.

"Ah, good morning Kenshin, I suppose we should go start breakfast, I don't think Setzu has yet…" The familiar smell of cooking wasn't wafting through the house and it made Kaoru wonder. Setzu was always an early riser and loved cooking.

"That we should." Smoothing out his Hakama he stood and helped her up, internally grinning at her small blush. Perhaps he should just tell her about his feelings, but considering the situation they were in he wasn't sure. It could interfere with the inevitable fight with Yugamu and Kenshin would take as little risks as possible when it came to Kaoru's safety.

Moving to the kitchen they both stopped with raised eyebrows and Kenshin scratched his head confusedly. Sitting at the table, slumped over, was Sanosuke. He looked disgruntled and none too happy.

"Oro?"

"Don't 'Oro' me Kenshin," Sanosuke demanded annoyedly as he lifted his head, and this only further confused the samurai as he sat down at the table.

"Sanosuke, what's wrong?" Kaoru asked gently.

"What's wrong? I got kicked out of my room to sleep on the floor out here last night is what! That Cat gave my bed to that guy Hibiki," he grumbled out. Both Kaoru and Kenshin shared a quick look as things began to click into place.

"Ah, so you're jealous," She smiled and patted him on the head as one might a dog. Sanosuke growled quietly at the treatment and Kenshin sighed before getting up to begin breakfast.

"I'm not jealous, I just don't see why _he_ couldn't sleep on the floor."

"Sanosuke, she loves him, what do you expect?"

"He was gone for four freaking years!"

"And now he's back," came a hiss. The three occupants of the kitchen blinked and looked up at the doorway to see a rather annoyed Setzu. Her eyes flashed as she glanced at Sanosuke. "Just because you can't appreciate that some of us care about other people doesn't mean you have to whine."

"I'm not whining, I'm stating fact. He's gone for four years and your just going to let him waltz back in?"

"Yes, because I _love_ him Sanosuke, four years doesn't change that."

"You'd be surprised what can change in four years."

"What's going on?" Hibiki came up behind Setzu looking as if he had just gotten up, and placed an arm around her shoulder. Without a word Sanosuke got up and headed to the door, slamming it on his way out. Setzu followed him with her gaze for a moment with a confused look in her eyes before shaking her head.

"Nothing Hibiki, now let's eat. Kenshin has made us breakfast."

The afternoon sun was sweltering so Sanosuke took off his jacket and placed it aside as he chopped wood for the cabin. They didn't actually need wood right now, but it was an easy way to release his frustrations. He didn't see why he cared so much about what Setzu did with Hibiki, but he did, honest to god, he did. Heaving the axe high above his head he brought it down with precision and strength, splitting the wood in front of him. It was something specific about Hibiki though that rubbed him the wrong way, the guy didn't seem right. He wasn't sure what it was, but Sanosuke knew it was there.

"Mind if I help?" Sanosuke's arm twitched slightly as he brought the axe up again. Hibiki stood leaning against one of the many trees, watching him.

"I've got it covered."

"You sure about that? Didn't seem that way this morning."

"If you want to say something say it," Sanosuke hissed as he brought the axe down and turned to face the dark haired man. He didn't like where this was going, but knew it was bound to come around sometime.

"She told me you were being rude to her this morning," His gray eyes watched Sanosuke warily, and sizing him up. He would be a worthy opponent, he decided, but in the end he would take him down. Things were going smoothly and in a couple of days he would give the signal to Meimi and it would truly begin.

"No she didn't," Sanosuke's eyes narrowed and he wiped the sweat from his brow, "the argument wasn't serious enough that she would want to tell you, especially since you were 'asleep' when it happened."

"I give, I was awake, but I didn't want to intrude," Hibiki conceded as he moved closer to Sanosuke. He stopped a few feet away and they stared at eachother, trying to read the other. "You see, I find it quite interesting that you have feelings for my woman."

"She doesn't belong to anyone asshole, and you don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I think I do. I saw the way you looked at her when she was walking with me yesterday, and how angry you were this morning proves it.

"It proves nothing."

"Whatever you say, but let me say something, stay away from her." Hibiki's eyes narrowed threateningly. He couldn't have this fool make Setzu doubt him or he would never get close enough to Kaoru. He needed her trust, in order to gain access to the Kamiya girl.

"Like hell, if you hurt her I'll kill you," Sanosuke moved to grab Hibiki but he moved swiftly away and began to walk towards the cabin.

"You heard what I said, stay away." With that said he went into the cabin and left Sanosuke to fiercely chop more wood and mutter.

"May the best man win."

Kaoru sat happily and watched as Kenshin began to cook dinner. She was always amazed at how well he cooked and had asked him to teach her. He had agreed, though not eagerly, and soon regretted it. As much as he cared for Kaoru, she could not cook. Twice she had almost burned down the dojo, and as a final straw she had burned herself. So instead she sat and talked with him as he made the meals.

"Neh, Kenshin?"

"Yes Miss Kaoru?"

"Do you think Sanosuke will do anything about Hibiki and Setzu?"

"Oro?"

"Well, think about it," she began to fiddle with her kimono. "We've never seen him like this about someone before and he was certainly angry this morning. I know I teased him about it but…"

"Don't worry Miss Kaoru, I'm sure things will work out." He smiled in an attempt to calm her and it seemed to work as she stopped her fiddling. He had to wonder though, the sparks of hate between Hibiki and Sanosuke were easily noticeable and he wondered how much trouble it would cause. Kenshin was about to say something else when the door opened and in stepped Hibiki. Closing his mouth he gave a polite nod.

"Hello Hibiki-san."

"Hell Kenshin, Kaoru," he grinned and sat himself next to Kaoru. This would be a perfect opportunity to judge how the Battousai felt about the woman. In a friendly gesture he stretched out slightly in his chair and put his arm around Kaoru's chair. "So how's the cooking going?"

"Oh, Kenshin's making some wonderful Tonkatsu tonight," Kaoru smiled not noticing the arm. "It should be done soon, right Kenshin?"

"Yes Miss Kaoru," his eyes narrowed a fraction as he turned back to his cooking. "Perhaps you could help me?" Her eyes lit up for a moment but Hibiki shook his head and gave her a small pout.

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me Kaoru, I wanted to do something special for Setzu tonight and was wondering if you had any ideas."

"Oh, that's so sweet! Of course I'll help. I've already got a few ideas, come with me," grabbing his arm she dragged him down the hall but not before Hibiki could give a triumphant look to Kenshin who watched in annoyance as they left. Was there more to Hibiki than he had thought? Perhaps he should have a talk with Sanosuke, and after this he wouldn't let Kaoru be alone with him long. He didn't like the way Hibiki was around her. With a final sigh he brought his gaze back down to the food and continued to cook. If they didn't come back soon he would go check on them.


End file.
